


When The Snow Falls

by Idkuu2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Jon Snow is a Stark, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Self-Indulgent, danys a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkuu2/pseuds/Idkuu2
Summary: All Dany truly wants is a family. When is about to begin her own with the man she loves she realizes she's had all this time.I don't bloody know. I'm bad at this please read.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	When The Snow Falls

It was still dark outside when she woke up the room was warm nothing compared to the heater next to her turning to face him, his face rested against the soft cotton of his pillow. His bare body in position of holding her as soft snores left his mouth, his dark hair sprawled out on his head contrasting the white of his bedding. Gently she raised her hand to lightly feel the rough of his scruff. His beautiful she thought, lightly running his thumb across his bottom lip. Leaning in to press a lingering kiss to his shoulder. Resting her forehead there for a small amount she lifted the covers slowly and slipped out settling her feet on the dark wood. She was always fond of dark wood flooring. 

Heading to the bathroom she went through the motions brushed her teeth and showering. Heading back out to Jon's room and picking out her outfit. Dressed in jeans and a cream sweater she went back to the bathroom to brush out her silver locks. Setting the brush down she looked at herself in the mirror, lifted her sweater turning to see her stomach from the side, no sign of her pregnancy visible yet. Running her hand over her stomach she imagined her belly when she started to show. The only symptom being the awful nausea she had woken up with. She smiled gently looking down at the cream of her skin imaging her family and embracing the ease it brought along with it. Covering herself back up she headed downstairs leaving Jon still asleep like the rest of the Starks. 

The quietness of the kitchen lulling her to peace. She had always liked the sunrise. Preparing her tea choosing from the extensive range Cat had welcomed her too. She stood infront of the window overlooking the snow covered hill. She watched the sky warm welcoming the sun as the kettle whistled in the background. Folding her arms around her petite frame. Closing her eyes she marveled in the warmth of being in the Stark household, each time she came here shed been shocked at how welcoming they were and how easily she saw family in them. Breathing in she opened her eyes and reached for a cup setting it down she began pouring as two arms wrapped around her midsection and her shoulder received a kiss. 

“Morning my darling.” He whispered in her hair which he loved. His husky northern accent present. She smiled brightly to herself as warmth invaded chest. He released her sitting down at the counter she reached for another cup and pouring tea in there as well. Carrying it over to the counter her eyes intently watching the cups focusing on not spilling the warm liquid over her new fuzzy socks. “I’m afraid its tea.” She stated setting it down infront of him as she stood on the other side. She made note of the fact that he was dressed as well, he opted for dark blue jeans and the navy sweater she gave him last Christmas. His hair was shorter than normal due to his hair appointment weeks prior. He nodded his head in thanks resting his elbows on the countertop. He took a sip setting it back down. She drank her tea slowly relaxing at the sweet taste leaning in he reached for her. “ You alright Dany?” He asked softly, she hummed setting her cup down accepting his hand allowing herself to revel in the heat of it. 

“I am, a bit nauseas but albeit I’ve never been better.” Lifting her hand to his mouth he kissed it gently. Quietly they enjoyed each others company and the stillness of the somehow still sunless sky behind her. Drinking her tea up she handed it to him as he headed to the sink with his. Facing the window she came up behind him her arms under his and her hands placed on his hard pecs. Her forehead against his scapula she pressed her nose into him breathing in deeply she absorbed him, his scent. He smelled of warmth if warmth had a smell it would be him she thought to herself. He smelled subtly woodsy and deliciously masculine. Must be the pregnancy she thought. Relaxing into him she closed her eyes. “I wanted to see the sunrise” she murmured something else on her mind now. She could feel his muscles work from washing the cups. Grinning into his back she thought about the night before. Turning around to face her he leaned down and kissed her sweetly his hand coming around to grip her neck and the back of her head. As he deepened the kiss. Pulling away slightly he whispered against her lips “Come with me.” He really was oblivious.

She had to resist from groaning as he tugged her by her hand out of the kitchen into the dimly lit hallway. He grabbed their coats and his car keys, as she grabbed their boots from the rack. She could hear movement coming down the stairs as Sansa called out Jons name. “Go, go now!” He urged her forward amusement evident in his voice. gripping her waist as her bell like laughter filled the air. Shutting the door behind them they hopped down the snow filled stairs as they hurriedly put on their boots his one hand holding their coats as his other gripped her as they ran through the snow towards his jeep. He’d never been so thankful to have pulled in last. Her laughter seemed to have surrounded them as the house behind them buzzed to life. She jumped in the passenger seat as he threw their coats in the back and getting in the drivers side. They buckled as he reversed out of the driveway on to the empty road. The happiness evident on his face as their breathings steadied together. 

It was barely 5 minutes till they stopped again. This time he parked on a slope. He reached back and grabbed their coats again opening the door with one foot out. “Come on love.” He urged and got out shutting the door as she got out. Handing her her jacket he held his. Zipping it up fulling it rested from just below her bottom lip to just above her knees. He smiled at her encouragingly. Reaching out for her hand they walked to the top. 

“Wow” she stated as the image before her came into view. “Jon this is incredible.” She said breathlessly. Infront of her was a waterfall with snow surrounding it and in the background you could see the pink hue from the rising sun warm the white ground around them. He laid down his coat on the ground and pointed with his chin for her to sit. Just as she was about to protest “Dany please its cold up here for a southern girl,” giving her a smile he knew she couldn’t resist. She huffed out a white cloud in irritation “Please Dany, sit with me.” He pleaded in that moment she knew he wasn’t just thinking of her, so she sat. As he huffed out a chuckle stopping instantly when she threw him a glare. She shifted up creating more room on the fabrics surface as she patted it for him. Sending him a silent instruction. 

He now chuckled out loud and sat next to her. When she looked at him her heart faltered in her chest. The pink-orange hue warmed his skin and few tiny snowflakes rested in his now shorter hair, he sat there partially in the snow in his navy crewneck sweater that fit him perfectly as his one hand gripped the other and his forearms rested on his bent knees. He was the most beautiful man shed ever seen sitting right next to her, and she looked like a overly paranoid eskimo. He smiled at her and she could feel the inside of her nostrils burn as if she wanted to cry. 

“I haven’t been here in very long, I almost forgot how breathtaking it was.” He said breaking the comfortable silence they had. “I don’t see how you could forget.” Dany said looking around again slowly he bent his head and huffed out a laugh. He looked up as if he remembered something gripping her arm lightly he pointed to the waterfall. Wonder filling his eyes. “In summer when we were younger, Robb, Sansa, Arya and I used to jump off that cliff into the water. The water is the brightest blue you’ll ever see,” moving his hand to point somewhere else "but if you stand on that cliff and you look there you can see the entire town. Just over it, theres a church and in summer there are fields of lavender and jasmine surrounding it. I always thought it would be the perfect place to marry you.” Now she really felt like crying. They’d talked about marriage before. But always casually as if it was inevitable. She smiled to herself looking down almost shyly. Not that she had any reason to be. 

She watched the sky as she spoke. “I want to tell them Jon,” she could see him looking at her as she turned her head to face him. “I want them to be my family.” She whispered, Jon looked at her partly like she was mad, the other part concerned knowing how big this is for her and the last part as if she had just answered all his prayers. She raised her hand and cupped his jaw bringing her confirmation in the form of a kiss to which he deepened. Leaning back she pulled him down on top of her hungry for something she knew he wouldn’t give her, not in the snow, not while she’s pregnant. He pulled away and got up holding his hand out for her this time she did groan. He let out a hearty laugh as she accepted his hand getting up. He bent down retrieving his coat. “Who knew being pregnant would make you so horny.” He stated clearly amused as she swatted at his chest as they went to his car. 

Soon they pulled back into the house. When they opened the front door they were welcomed with chaos. Arya was screaming and chasing Rickon about not knowing how to knock. Sansa screaming at Arya to shut it. Bran was screaming something about water as Cat screamed back about the geyser, Rickon was just screaming for mercy from Arya. And Ned just sat by the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, oblivious. Depositing their coats back in cupboard and the keys back in the bowl. “Are you sure you still want them to be your family?” He whispered in her ear as they took of their boots and placed them on the rack. She gave a breathy laugh as they walked in the kitchen. 

“Morning.”greeted Dany Ned and Cat, as Jon just smiled fondly. Cat turned away from the stove as if surprised. Ned sat by the counter. “Morning sweetheart, where did you two head off to?” Cat asked as she resumed flipping pancakes. “I showed her the waterfall.” Jon said as Ned nodded proudly. Cat turned around quickly again as if she had just realized something. “God Jon, why did you not wear a coat?” Jon looked down at his arms damp from the snow. 

“Ask him Aunt Cat.” Dany taunted as she popped a grape in her mouth grabbing onto Rickon as he ran into her legs causing her to stumble into cabinet behind. Jon instantly shot up looking concerned causing Ned and Cat to look at him confused before sharing a look. 

“Dany!” Rickon screeched obliviously. Oh God it runs in the family. Jon returned to his seat next to a confused Ned. “Hey buddy.” She said whilst lifting the 9 year old on to the counter. “I got this cool new car that Jon got me, come see.” She resisted informing him that she was with Jon when he bought the toy and that had actually picked out that specific one. She put him down and allowed him to pull her anyway. Once Rickon was done telling her about the new toy he wanted she made a mental note not to tell Jon when she'd buy it knowing he’d complain that they just got him one. 

She returned to the kitchen. Greetings poured in from Arya, Robb and Gendry. As Sansa stood by the fridge with her arms crossed. She said a thanks as Jon took a plate of pancakes with whip cream and strawberries from Cat and set it down infront of her and sat down with a plate of his own. Dany kept her eyes on Sansa as Ned sat down next to Jon and Arya and Robb cleared up the dishes. 

“Is there something wrong Sansa?” Dany asked taking a bite of the pancake nodding as Jon asked if she wanted juice. “I also wanted to go to the waterfall, you guys could have waited.” She said sounding disappointed and Dany's heart broke. Jon raised a fist infront of his mouth as he chewed after giving her juice. “We just had things to discuss Sansa its nothing personal.” Jon said gently though it only seemed to piss Sansa off more. 

“Whats so important that you couldn’t talk about it here?” That seemed to garner the attention of everyone even Rickon, Bran and Gendry in the other room. Dany slowed her chew as she looked at Jon who looked like he could have a heart attack that very moment Dany knew he hated being put on the spot. Not yet she thought as he finished off his pancake, walking to the sink and handed it to Arya who was washing up. “None of your concern.” He stated with finality. 

An amused looking Arya gripped the plate raising her eyebrows in surprise as she looked Jon. Dany looked down at her food to keep from laughing. After a pause everyone was back to what they were previously doing. Dany finished her breakfast, she locked eyes Jon and gestured with her head towards his bedroom. Enough teasing.   
They both excused themselves thanked Cat for the meal and headed to his room. Shutting the door behind them. 

She laid her palm against his bare chest as they in bed after. Leaning her chin on her hand she looked at him as he stroked her hair. “I love you.” He stated plainly as if it weren’t a declaration of love rather a statement of fact. She beamed at him as the duvet slipped down the slope of her bare back. Reaching over into the drawer he pulled out a ring box handing it to her, she sat up as did he. 

“I’ve never been a romantic but thats my mothers and I want it to be yours,” her heart faltered as she opened the box to see an absolutely stunning emerald ring with a gold band and gold detailing. “Marry me Dany.” She looked at him dumbfounded as she pressed her lips against his hard. Pulling away he looked at her, “Yes?” He asked nervously as if there would be another answer. She nodded ferociously mumbling a stream of yeses as tears jumped out of her eyes. He slipped the ring on her finger. 

She didn’t even look at it properly before kissing him again. After the second time sleep lulled her and him. By the time she woke up Jon was standing over his suitcase in a towel. And that hunger clicked again as she walked on her knees over to the end of the bed pulling him to sit down as she looked at the ring on her finger, she almost couldn’t believe it. 

She pressed her breasts against his back as her hands traveled down his stomach to beneath his towel. “I like pregnant Dany.” He said as she nibbled on his ear. She went back into the pillows when he flipped them over placing himself in-between the apex of her thighs kissing down her sternum as her back arched and her hands gripping at his back. 

When suddenly the door swings open. “Dan-“ Danys name dying on Rickons tongue as he took in the sight before him. “For fucks sake Rickon!” Bellowed Jon grabbing the towel at the end of the bed to cover himself making sure Dany's good as she made a grab to cover herself with the duvet. “Get out!” Jon screamed again as Rickon just stood there watching. Only after Jon got up did he hurriedly shut the door and run off. 

“Bloody hell.” Jon stated frustrated as he pulled on his briefs and jeans. “Are you alright Dany?” Jon asked concern laced in his voice. Dany nodded getting up and dressed as well. They dressed in silence but Dany could tell Jon was still upset. She went up to him and kissing him lightly on his lips. He gripped her hand with the ring on and kissed it gently. And used it to pull her out of his room. 

The passed by Arya and Gendry on their way downstairs.”Told you he doesn’t know how to knock.” She remarked as Dany chuckled and Jon simply shook his head. They headed into the kitchen to find Robb dishing the food into bowls and handing one to Jon and one to Dany. 

“He walk in on something?” Robb asked amused “Fucking lingered as well.” Jon said lowly causing Robb to laugh. 

Dany went to place the food on the table in the dining room. Spotting Rickon in the corner. “You alright bud?” Dany asked gently. Rickon nodded sadly, “Sorry Dany." he said sheepishly, walking to him she sat down next to him raised her fist for a fist bump. “Just knock next time.” She said and he sniffled before quickly returning to joyful Rickon. 

“Can I show you my cars Dany?” Just as Dany was about to answer Cat did walking in carrying a dish in one hand “No, leave the poor girl be.” Rickon huffed running along as Cat offered Dany a hand. She took it standing up. 

Dany saw Cats face brighten as she looked at the ring on Danys finger. Dany nodded gleefully before Cat could say anything.Cat hugged Dany setting the dish down on the table, gripping her face in hands she hugged her again. “Congratulations Dany.” She said hugging her tightly, before pulling her into kitchen where Jon, Robb and Ned were. 

Cat immediately went up to Jon and gripped his face the same way. He broke out in a glorious smile knowing that she knew. As they embraced tightly, Ned and Robb looked confused.”Their engaged Ned!” Cat shouted as she pulled away from Jon and Ned and Robb sprang to life embracing and congratulating him and her. Then the stampede of footsteps down the staircase. Jon and Dany looked at each other smiling. The congratulations followed through out dinner. 

After dinner they all settled in the den to begin a board game. Jon and Dany sat on the coach and Rickon sat on the floor right infront of them on the floor Bran on the other side of him. Rickon stared at Dany, Jon stared at Rickon and Dany looked anywhere else. 

Robb returned with Ghost, Ned and Cat in tow. “Is that why you guys went to the waterfall?” Sansa finally asked what Dany knows has been on her mind since she found out about the engagement. “Really?” Arya asked irritated because she’s been trying to explain a card game since she sat down infront of the table. Ned and Cat settled into their little nook on the couch even Robb took a seat. Ghost padded lightly over to Dany after being outside all day. He sniffed and nuzzled his head against Danys stomach.

”Why's he rubbing his head against your tummy Dany?” Asked Rickon. Jon and Dany looked at each other. “You’re pregnant!” Arya shouted pointing at Dany her face split into a smile. “Are you?” Asked Sansa smiling brightly as well. “You are!”said Cat excitedly.

In that moment Dany wanted to cry overwhelmed by all the happiness and love evident on everyones face. She nodded tearfully, Cat rushed to her pulled her into a hug as Ned did with Jon. Dany cried against Cats shoulder because she realized at that moment looking at everyone waiting to congratulate them that they had always been her family.


End file.
